What Once Was His
by CandySlice
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] She knew she was given this chance just because he pitied her; Because he was sure she loved him and no one else did... At least not by the one he really liked. Now that the girl he has admired over the years found out that she liked him back, he had to tell Merida. [MERICCUP]


**So here we go again with the drabble. I just watched Corpse Bride for the umpteenth time and I still cry at the ending. My soul is broken.**

 **Listen to Broken Vow by Lara Fabian repeatedly to get that mood I have *faint awkward laughter***

* * *

She knew she was given this chance just because he pitied her. Because he was sure she loved him and no one else did. At least not the one he really liked. Now that the girl he has admired over the years found out that she liked him back, he had to tell Merida.

And he did.

She handled it better than he expected. He thought she would throw a fit or burst. All his anxiousness was for naught. She wasn't even crying. Not even a teardrop was visible.

But he felt that she was just holding it in.

This girl, this woman who has loved him since they were 17, was standing strongly in front of him, smiling and telling him that he should go for it. That there was no time to waste.

He was so excited, so happy that she let him off so easily. They were best of friends and she really was the best. She always understood him no matter what; always there when he needed someone; always giving him a pat on the back when he felt bedrock bottom.

Hiccup happily went and met with the girl he has been crushing on for years now. He didn't return until night time to see that the apartment he and Merida were staying in was a bit packed with boxes. What was going on? He searched for the redhead and saw that she was just done packing her bags.

"Mer? What's going on? Where are you going?"

Was she leaving because of him?

 _Of course she is, you idiot! You just broke her heart!_ His mind argued.

"Hm?" She said rather less like herself, but it was obvious she was trying not to sound so down. "You didn't receive my message?" she asked, a bit disappointed but trying not to show it in her expression.

 _Shit! I was so consumed with our date that I forgot to check my phone when it vibrated!_ Hiccup mentally scolded himself and walked closer to Merida. "Let me help you." He insisted, nearing his hand to where she was clutching her bag.

But as if he carried some contagious disease, Merida pulled her hand back along with her bag, "Nah. It's okay." Her voice was a bit shaky now.

The redhead carried her bags and went to carry the boxes. When Hiccup insisted helping her, she let him. There little conversations here and there and Hiccup still felt bad. His green orbs observed her. Calm, strong, seemingly natural... like nothing was wrong, but there was and she was just hiding it. He felt bad, he felt pity for her. If only he had known about Astrid's feelings for him, he wouldn't have let his and Merida's relationship go this far. Much more, her hope and expectation.

She got a cab and the only words exchange were 'See ya'. _She'll come back,_ he thought. _She won't hate you,_ he tried to convince himself, but there was this little dark spot in his heart where he felt like he just lost a part of himself.

That night, he returned to his apartment. There was no noise but the television and the ambient sound of the ceiling fan overhead. The hollowness he felt lingered but he dismissed it, thinking he was just paranoid.

He thought she was going to return after a week or two but she never did. She tried calling her phone but it was always out of coverage. He asked their mutual friends but none of them knew. They never even knew that she moved out.

Weeks turned into months. Months turned into years and he was getting hopeless of getting his best friend back. Just when he was going to give up, he got a lead on where she was. He saw her tweet, saying she was on a plane, going back.

This news immediately made him inform his closest friends. They all tried to find out, guess at least, where she was going, until a day after, while they, Hiccup, Jack and Rapunzel were having their hang out at the coffee shop they used to go to during high school; back when there were four of them.

None of them knew Merida was there until Rapunzel dropped her plastic cup of Mocha Frappe at the sight of the redhead behind the two men. She looked so different yet so the same. Her hair that was used to be messy and free was now tamed and pulled back to a messy bun. The once boyish outfit she always wore was not clothing her but a set of feminine ones.

All three stared at her in shock and awe. Jack and Rapunzel were the first ones to stand and welcome her back and bombarded her with questions. Hiccup stayed there, not knowing what feeling should be dominant. She was back. Where had she been? Why didn't she say anything?

When the two were done exchanging hugs and kisses, Hiccup finally had the strength to stand, but his knees were trembling.

Merida was smiling at him. The same smile she would give him everyday when they used to share the same apartment. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The redhead laughed a bit at seeing his expression.

"I.."

"How are you?" She asked so confidently as if she hadn't been away for years.

He fumbled for words. "I-i.. I-i'm.."

God, it was like the first time they met. She was such a strong girl even when they were little and he was so lanky that she could beat him to a pulp easily. Her stare would always intimidate him.

With her smile unfaltering, she asked another question. A question he never thought he wouldn't be prepared to answer, much less hear. "How are you an' Astrid?" she asked with a smile.

That question somehow pained him. Not that he and Astrid broke up but, the mere thought of the question brought back memories when she left, how bad he felt for months and no matter how much time he spent in the comfort of his friends and girlfriend, there was nothing that could make him forget.

"W-we're okay." The corner of his lips eventually tugged to an awkward grin. Not really okay because they have been arguing a lot more lately because he has been acting angry most of the time for a while now. He was getting more and more irritated. It was like their relationship wasn't working out anymore. Sometimes he'd ask himself how did he end up like that with her.

Her smiled brightened even more, "That's great!" Then she turned to their two friends.

Right now, all Hiccup could do was stare at her and study her features. She definitely matured. She was less boyish now. Seeing her back like this made his heart feel whole again, like it was a jigsaw puzzle that had been completed. He has never felt like this in a long time ever since she left. For three years, she was gone without a word, without a trace.

Their gazes connected once more and he felt his heart skip a beat. Just then and there, he realized something he should have realized a long time ago.

She was everything he really wanted and needed.

That realization, although grave, made him smile to himself, like he just found out the answer to everything.

"Where have you been?" Jack asked. "We've been trying to contact you!"

"Oh, well.." Merida sat with them, next to Rapunzel. "I went back to Glencoe."

"Are you moving back here?" Rapunzel asked hopefully.

"I might be if I get accepted in at least one of the jobs I applied here."

Hiccup had a sudden surge of energy flowing in his veins. "Of course you'll get accepted, Mer!" and that was the most enthusiastic thing he has ever said in three years.

All his three friends glanced at him with Jack and Rapunzel surprised and with Merida grinning. "Hopefully. Thanks, Hic."

 _She called me Hic!_ He said excitedly in his mind.

Jack's blue eyes darted from Hiccup to Merida quickly. It made him smirk. It felt like the old times. "You found yourself a man yet, Red?"

Merida shook her head. "Nah.. but mom's arranged a date fer me an' her coworker's son on Sunday. Ah figured I should give 'er a chance with this since dad's been whining about whin his only daughter would git a man tha' could take care of her." She rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement of the memory of her father saying such things. And she thought her mom was going to be the one saying that.

That kind of stung for Hiccup.

"Have you met this guy?" The blonde asked.

The redhead nodded "A few times. He's a cool guy."

Another stinging pain.

"Think he has a chance?" Although Jack asked it jokingly, it was painful to hear. What was more painful was her answer.

"Maybe." She shrugged, laughing.

 _She has definitely changed_ , Hiccup thought. Was it because of three years ago? Did he do this? Whatever it was, he was the _one_ hurting now.

If only he had realized his feelings for her sooner...

* * *

 **OTP BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANY MORE NOTP. OKAY? OKAY.**

 **Why Glencoe, Scotland? It's where Dunbroch was based off of, so yeah. Hope you liked it *hearts* Do leave a comment about it.**


End file.
